


Пятнадцать

by shitsurakuchou



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Challenges, Drabble Collection, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitsurakuchou/pseuds/shitsurakuchou
Summary: Хибари комфортит Мукуро и его тараканов.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 3





	1. 1. ...существует только во сне

**Author's Note:**

> Челлендж об отношениях, где партнёр основного персонажа:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Преканон, Soulmate AU!

Хибари приходит домой ближе к ночи. В родительской спальне горит свет, но никто не выходит его встречать. Это нормально. На кухонном столе — остывший ужин, на кровати в комнате — конверт с деньгами на карманные расходы. Обыкновенная забота на расстоянии, когда нет времени (и желания) видеться с ребёнком. Хибари не переживает — он сваливает еду с тарелок в контейнер, чтобы завтра покормить уличных животных, а конверт пристраивает в тайник под подоконником к десяткам таких же конвертов родительской заботы. Он действует по хорошо заученному плану: уроки, заседания дисциплинарного комитета, дополнительные занятия, боевые искусства, дом, остывший ужин, конверт, душ и сон. Нет никаких специально составленных графиков, только привычка, но всё-таки даже в этом жизнеобразующем плане Хибари умудряется врать самому себе.  


В ванной он в последние пару лет проводит чуть больше времени, чем следует. Недавно ему исполнилось пятнадцать, и определённую потребность организма игнорировать не получается. Хибари не стыдно, но эту деталь в свой распорядок дня он не вносит, и она остаётся где-то за кадром, глубоко в подтексте. Как и встречи с одним парнем, имени которого Хибари до сих пор не знает, хотя с момента знакомства уже прошло несколько месяцев.  


Они никогда не разговаривали друг с другом, а встретились впервые во время ночной грозы. Тот парень выглядит странно и совсем не походит на местных, да и вообще на нормальных людей. Разноцветные глаза, волосы с синеватым отливом, пирсинг в ушах. Он улыбается так, будто его тело пронзают тысячи игл. Фальшивая улыбка, кричащая о помощи и одновременно угрожающая уничтожить всё вокруг.  


Той ночью Хибари задержался в парке развлечений, он с комитетом наконец поймал вора, что не давал жителям города покоя несколько недель, и доходчиво объяснил ему, что не стоит заниматься такими вещами в Намимори. И уже на обратной дороге Хибари застал ливень. Дождь струями хлынул на землю, небо сверкало молниями, уши закладывало от грома. Спрятавшись под козырьком овощной лавки, Хибари почувствовал, что за ним наблюдают. И это ощущение не покидало его и после того, как гроза поутихла и он вернулся домой. Запах дождя, шум в ушах, мокрые вещи…  


Парень с разноцветными глазами стоял у дерева во дворе, прислонившись к стволу и обняв себя руками. У него была порвана рубашка на левом плече и весь рукав пропитался красным. Хибари смотрел на него из окна своей комнаты на втором этаже и никак не решался спуститься вниз, чтобы узнать, кто посмел вторгнуться на его территорию. Вся одежда мокрым комом валялась на полу ( _непозволительно_ ), но холодно Хибари не было. Наоборот, жарко. Особенно с правой стороны. Он заторможено разглядывал ночного гостя, пока тот не улыбнулся своей фирменной, как выяснится позже, улыбкой _«если я умру, то потяну за собой весь мир»_ и произнёс губами два слова:  


_«Спокойной ночи»._  


Наутро Хибари проснулся с лихорадкой и неглубоким порезом на правом плече.  


С тех пор они виделись несколько раз, никогда не общались и даже не приближались друг к другу; тем не менее Хибари знает, что этот парень любит шоколад и никого не боится. Хибари ухмыляется, когда видит на нём следы драк, он и сам в них с удовольствием участвует. Иногда он думает об этом парне в душе. Иногда уговаривает себя узнать о нём побольше, хоть и понимает, что это лишнее, что это не вписывается в его распорядок, и что парень с разноцветными глазами ему снится.  


Хибари ложится в постель с надеждой. Ему не нравится чувствовать себя беспомощным, не нравится находить новые родинки на ушах ( _на местах его проколов_ ), не нравятся тёмные полоски на запястьях и ухудшающееся зрение на правом ( _алом_ ) глазу.  


Завтра он пойдёт в школу ( _найдёт новые метки_ ), устроит разнос нарушающим школьные правила ( _задёрнет все шторы в кабинете и будет сидеть в полутьме, чтобы хоть немного облегчить боль_ ), в обеденный перерыв отправится спать на крышу ( _там всегда спокойно и нет ощущения чужого присутствия_ ), вечером он будет тренироваться до предела возможностей ( _помечтает о том, как превратит кое-кого в бесформенное пятно на полу_ ), а ночью снова холодный ужин, конверт, душ ( _у «него» красивое лицо… вроде бы_ ). И в неофициальный список тех, кого просто необходимо забить до смерти, Хибари Кёя внесёт своего соулмейта ( _пожалуйста, пусть они никогда не встретятся наяву_ ).


	2. ...слепой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TYL!, ER

В дальнем конце коридора плакал ребёнок. Истерично, навзрыд. Никто не спешил его успокаивать, у всех были свои заботы в этом длинном коридоре больницы, оборудованной под госпиталь.

Среди гула голосов Хибари различал лишь детский рёв, среди ярких красок, преимущественно алых оттенков, он видел только одну конкретную белую дверь. Два дня назад разгорелась война, и они с Мукуро оказались в самом её эпицентре.

— Вам чем-нибудь помочь? — Голос медсестры донёсся словно издалека, из параллельной вселенной. Хибари мотнул головой. Те незначительные раны, что непредусмотрительно получил, уже подлатали. Он даже не чувствовал боли. Только немного кружилась голова.

Мукуро не раз говорил, что мафия не умеет жить в мире и никакой Савада Тсунаёши не сдержит жажду власти, денег, крови. Мукуро всю жизнь готовился к войне и чуть ли не первым был повержен. Пусть при этом он уничтожил целый отряд наёмных убийц. Безрассудство не входило в перечень его качеств, а значит, он планировал собой пожертвовать. За это Хибари его ненавидел.

Он до сих пор ощущал слабые волны Туманного пламени и гипнотизировал взглядом дверь, за которой скрылся Мукуро на каталке в окружении врачей (повезло, что среди них оказался знакомый с Вонголой хирург, иначе бы Хибари силой добился своего присутствия на операции).

Ребёнок наконец замолчал. Лампа над дверью погасла. Хибари хотелось бы верить, что он готов к худшему, но стоило прекратить выдумывать и признаться — это было не так.

Если бы Мукуро умер, Хибари бы наверное тоже кричал так на весь коридор, и этому суициднику пришлось бы вернуться с того света, чтобы посмеяться над ним. Придумать какое-нибудь дурацкое прозвище, спровоцировать на драку, а потом, глубокой ночью, шёпотом признаваться в любви. Мукуро не имел права на смерть.

Уставший врач долго что-то говорил, объяснял… Хибари выцепил из его речи главное — жив.

И слеп на оба глаза.

— Велика вероятность, что эта слепота временна, необходимы дополнительные исследования, но сами понимаете, в нынешних условиях…

Конечно, в нынешних условиях мафиози открыто воевали на улицах Италии, убивая мирных граждан. В нынешних условиях у Хибари несколько переломов и шрам на всю спину и несколько десятков швов. О ранах Мукуро в нынешних условиях думать не хотелось вовсе.

Никто не пытался остановить Хибари, когда он направился в реанимационную. Он долго смотрел на перебинтованное, истыканное иглами тело и подбирал слова. Не более чем способ убить время.

Мукуро очнулся мучительно долгие часы спустя. Приближался рассвет. Каваллоне объявились в городе и дали отпор врагам Вонголы: звуки пальбы раздавались всё реже, а взрывы прекратились совсем. Хибари не успел и рта раскрыть, как Мукуро полез здоровой рукой (другая обожжена до плеча кольцами Ада) сдирать с глаз повязку.

— Прекрати, ещё рано.

Мукуро не послушался.

— Хватит, слышишь? Ты навредишь себе… — Ноль реакции, только судорожные попытки освободиться. Хибари накрыл его ладонь своей. Паника затухла.

Никаких слов не понадобилось. Мукуро догадался сам, слишком уж хорошо знал свой организм (и последствия своего безумного поступка). Сложно было решить, что делать дальше.

Твердить себе, что это временно (только не вслух!), терпеть тихие истерики и угрозы, немного насилия и открывшихся ран. Немного ненависти друг к другу — как всегда — ровно столько, чтобы потом подставлять лицо его жадным до изучения всего и вся пальцам, выслушивать замечания о том, что пора побриться (на себя бы…) и мериться любовью.

Прошло ещё три дня и в городе не осталось никого, кто бы посмел пойти против королевской Семьи. Все занимались восстановлением прежней жизни, Мукуро ходил по палате, ощупывая стены. Хибари твердил себе (не вслух!), что это временно. Однажды он вспомнил, что слепые хорошо слышат, и даже начал думать тише. Они могли спорить и препираться по любому поводу, но только слепоту взаимно обходили стороной. Будто всё в порядке. Когда Хибари ненавязчиво пытался помочь с приёмом пищи или ещё какой обыденной процедурой, Мукуро смеялся и просил не проявлять настолько глупые романтические порывы в общественных местах.

Его самостоятельность бесила до скрежета зубов, и всё-таки Хибари заталкивал своё раздражение куда подальше, до лучших времён. Мукуро справлялся. Когда ему сняли повязку, то никакой особой разницы Хибари поначалу не уловил. Только потом… Этот остекленевший взгляд вечно куда-то в сторону, невпопад… неловкие движения, недоумение, скрытая ярость.

Мукуро не намеревался делиться. Одними лишь ночами позволяя себе подолгу водить ладонями по телу Хибари, словно запоминая каждую впадинку, каждый шрам, каждый изгиб. Нажимал на каждый незаживший порез и ловил рваные вздохи.

Мукуро злился и не примирялся.

Хибари прав на эмоции не имел и строил планы. И его робкая надежда «это временно» постепенно перерастала в обречённое «а если навсегда?..».


	3. ... учится готовить

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Постканон, повседневность, ER

От жара плавились голова и тело, даже мысли. Что-то тяжёлое давило на грудь, собственная слабость вызывала искорки раздражения. Хибари ненавидел болеть.

Он хотел побыть в одиночестве, забаррикадироваться в доме, втайне ото всех зализать раны. Не показываться никому мокрым, бредящим, неспособным справиться с сущей ерундой — ни встать с постели, ни принять лекарства. Мукуро решил всё за него.

Мукуро не имел ни малейшего представления об уходе за больными, не смыслил в диагностике и во всём полагался на интуицию. Или что-то вроде того. Хибари показалось, что Мукуро пришёл просто посмеяться, но никак не окружать заботой. Между провалами в забытьё он замечал, как Мукуро сосредоточенно ищет что-то в смартфоне, как касается губами к его вискам и отмахивается от неловких ударов. Мукуро не был взволнован, им двигало любопытство. Как и всегда.

К вечеру жаропонижающее помогло, и мысли прояснились. Вот сейчас бы стоило прогнать Мукуро из дома, но Хибари не сказал ни слова против, когда тот расстелил футон рядом с его кроватью.

«Заразишься.»

«Уже наверняка заразился.»

Хибари ненавидел болеть, и именно эта ненависть помогала одолеть болезнь. Уж никак не подозрительные лекарства и отвары, не ледяные компрессы и прохладные прикосновения.

Проснувшись позже, чем обычно, Хибари подумал о том, что в противоположной ситуации не стал бы опекать Мукуро, попросту не смог, даже если бы захотел. Мукуро ни за что не позволит, он сильнее. Эти мысли бодрили получше кофеина, и уже мгновения спустя Хибари оседлал сонного, что-то бурчавшего в подушку Мукуро. Пусть Мукуро сильнее, но всё-таки глупее.

— У тебя есть минута, чтобы убраться отсюда, — сказал Хибари, крепче сжимая бёдрами бока Мукуро и пальцы на его шее.

Хриплый смех.

— А если не успею?

Хибари не ответил. Спазм охватил грудную клетку. Он откашлялся в рукав юкаты и отстранился.

— Снова спешишь, — тихо произнёс Мукуро, — дай время хотя бы себе.

Он не полез помогать Хибари вернуться в постель, а поднялся и быстро оделся, чуть больше внимания уделив растрепавшимся после сна волосам.

— Раз у тебя появились силы на угрозы, то и поесть сможешь. Ты ведь голоден? — Хибари не успел ничего сказать, как Мукуро продолжил, пожав плечами: — А я — да.

Редко случалось, чтобы они оказывались за одним столом. Пара совместных ужинов после хороших драк, один поход в ресторан в Италии — по делу. Даже если ночевали вместе, то никогда не завтракали, глядя на сонные физиономии друг друга. С Мукуро в этом плане было довольно легко, он докучал ровно столько, сколько выдерживал сам. И ещё он совершенно не умел готовить, предпочитая перебиваться фастфудом или тем, что найдёт в холодильнике Хибари, при этом ничуть не смущаясь отсутствию у себя столь примитивного навыка. Поэтому Хибари с подозрением наблюдал за тем, как Мукуро вытаскивал на стол продукты.

— Научишь меня чему-нибудь простому и быстрому? — спросил Мукуро, взяв в руки замороженное мясо.

— Положи на место, — прохрипел Хибари. Температура почти пришла в норму, но чувствовал он себя ужасно уставшим. — С мясом ты не справишься. И рыбу тоже не трогай.

— Решил побыть сегодня травоядным? — усмехнулся Мукуро, пропустив мимо ушей заявление о том, что ему что-то неподвластно. — Любопытно.

Хибари тоже не стал заострять внимание на колкости, да и вообще он как-то забыл о том, как сильно желал, чтобы Мукуро ушёл и оставил его в покое. По какой-то необъяснимой причине ему нравилось смотреть на подчиняющегося ему Мукуро. На то, как он брал только те продукты, на которые ему указывали, пусть и не всегда понимал, о чём речь. Как резал овощи и тофу кусочками правильной, идеальной формы и дал попробовать свою кровь на вкус, когда порезал палец. Мукуро капризничал невсерьёз, называя Хибари занудой, и всё равно исправно следовал его указаниям. Это было… приятно.

— Вкуснее, чем у Фонга… — сказал Мукуро, попробовав получившийся у него мисо-суп. Хибари вспомнил ту поездку в Китай, в ходе которой они гостили у бывшего Аркобалено. Было скучно, потому что Савада слёзно попросил никого не убивать. А Мукуро почему-то понравилось. — Что за кислая мина? Температура опять поднялась?

Хибари мотнул головой, но Мукуро всё же поцеловал его в лоб.

— Вроде нет. Знаешь, ночью ты был таким горячим… Казалось, будто я могу сгореть рядом с тобой.

— Может, ты просто тоже болен?

Мукуро отстранился. Что-то изменилось в нём — во взгляде, в улыбке. Что-то, отчего он теперь неуловимо напоминал Саваду.

— Хотя бы попробуй. — Мукуро кивнул на нетронутую тарелку перед Хибари. — По-моему, получилось неплохо.

— По-твоему? Тогда точно не буду.

— В таком случае, мне придётся задержаться ещё на пару дней и взять у тебя больше уроков готовки.

Хибари предпочёл промолчать и проигнорировать глупую улыбку Мукуро. А ученик он довольно способный.


End file.
